robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Slowrun 4
The first encounter It was a fairly normal day of Roblox, grind Bee Swarm Simulator, play build a boat, nothing too interesting. I decided to play some Arsenal because my friend Jayden was on and we hadn't played with each other in a while. I got on Arsenal and me and Jayden started playing. We were playing free for all when this player named "SlowlyRun" joined the game. Nobody seemed to care because he didn't really seem like anything but a new player, but as soon as he joined everybody was moving incredibly slow, everything was slow as a matter of a fact. The bullets seemed to move as if somebody was holding them and moving them. But that guy, he wasn't slow. He didn't seem to be affected by this, and he then proceeded to just spawn kill everyone, and we all left because we were getting annoyed at this hacker ruining the game. I and Jayden went to play Strucid, we weren't that good but we liked to play. What in the world? So I and Jayden were playing Strucid when this guy joined our game again. We didn't notice until he started to make everything slow down again. Everything paused, bullets were stuck in the air, grenades sizzling on the ground, and people bouncing from launchpads, everything paused. He then started shooting everybody, but he wasn't there to kill, he specifically aimed for the arms. And when he got to me, he shot my left arm, and my arm went stiff. It didn't hurt, but it just became really hard to move, almost like there was a restraint placed on my arm. He then went to Jayden and shot his arm, and then he left. Jayden then called me and said, "Does your arm feel stiff? I can barely move my left arm." I replied back, "Yeah, my arm is like that too. It'll eventually go away I hope." But when we left, for a tiny sliver of a second, I saw the message, "You can't run." You can't run... After around 30 minutes our arms were beginning to get loose and we decided to play some Speed run 4. I and Jayden decided to have a challenge, who can get to the end first. I was in the lead for a while until when I went through the teleporter, it instead teleported me to a game called Slowrun 4. Eventually, everybody who passed through the teleporters in the whole Speed run 4 games got sent here. It wasn't even an obby, just a desolate, plain, dark, field, with a rusty sign that read, "Slow" As the sign said, I was insanely slow, almost to the point where it seemed like I wasn't moving. And that guy showed up again! He was wearing a shirt that said, "You can't run" and pants that said, "Don't try" He pulled out a pistol and started shooting people in the legs, with insane speed. He shot around 20 thousand people in the legs in a matter of a minute. I was nervous what would happen when he shot you, and I found out. When he got to me and shot my legs, my legs fell asleep, the fuzzy feeling got stronger, I could barely move my legs. Then the feeling stopped, and I couldn't move my leg at all. I couldn't even feel it. He then left the game, but not before uttering one last sentence, "How does it feel?" The aftermath After that guy left the game, I called up Jayden, he didn't answer. I soon heard about it on the news that over 20 thousand people had lost all use of their legs, and had to have them amputated. Then I realized, I will never walk again. I haven't heard about any more attacks from this guy, but all I know is this, mmy armh oh no myt fingrt mjyf bodyt I CANMT MOIVE Run run, run away. You live to, to be still another day. Why hello there, human. I am Alexander. I think you should know what I am capable of. This is just the beginning. This was just the first victim. The rest have yet to come. I desire to make you all still, remove the joy of life and the feeling of movement like he did so long ago... By the way you might want to check on poor Ozzy. I don't think he was just paralyzed. Check his breathing, it's so faint. Oh wait, I think it stopped. Expect mass death tomorrow, and I'm targeting everybody this time. Category:Games Category:Files Category:Shock Endings Category:Mystery Category:Users